Indomable
by theONOFRE
Summary: Ambos dominantes, ambos apasionados. ¿Cómo dominar al otro? ¿Que será más fuerte, la voluntad o "las cadenas"?


Indomable

\- ¿ _Entonces podré verte esta noche?_

\- Creí que no estabas en la ciudad.

- _Llegaré hoy sin importar qué… Claro, solo si puedo visitarte hoy mismo._

\- ¿Y por qué tanta urgencia de verme, ¿cuál es tu intención?

- _Follarte, muy duro. Hacer que grites mi nombre, arañes mi espalda y muerdas mi cuello. Provocarte orgasmos interminables lamer cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que mi boca quede seca… remojarla nuevamente y continuar… y eso solo para empezar ¿Por qué preguntas?_

Robin rio, sonrió y se mordió el labio para disimularlo. Ya tenía 6 meses desde que había conocido a Zoro gracias a Nami, habían compenetrado bastante a pesar de esa brecha llamada edad que los distaba. Claro, aquella misma noche habían terminado lo suficientemente inhibidos por el alcohol como para ir a su departamento y haber fornicado como locos.

A pesar de lo que muchos pudiesen pensar Robin no se arrepentía para nada, era una mujer madura y experimentada, tonterías como "qué pensarán los demás" le importaban poco o un carajo. Así que decidió continuar con esa relación suya que no sabían muy bien cómo definirla.

-Está bien, solo con una condición. -Zoro esperando que continuara. -Tendrás que hacer todo eso, sí o sí. No hay excusas para no cumplir.

La pelinegra solo escuchó una ligera risa y un suspiro profundo por la bocina. Y segundos después la ignición de un auto.

- _Te veré está noche, hermosa diosa…_

Y colgó. Robin volvió a sonreír, sintió como un poco de calor en la cara.

-Son peores que conejos. -Soltó Nami que había estado presente todo ese tiempo. Dando un sorbo a su café. -Nunca creí que terminarías con alguien como Zoro… vamos, que el chico es un semental, pero siendo tu podrías haber elegido al que quisieras.

\- "eso hice". -Pensó Robin.

Pero no solo era el sexo lo que le gustaba, encontraba gratificante la compañía de Zoro, de las cosas que podían hablar o las cosas que les gustaban. El "problema" venía a lo mismo, no sabía cómo posicionar o catalogar su relación.

-Lo que me parece un poco extraño, y no lo malinterpretes, es cómo pueden congeniar tanto, en… bueno, eso…

-Sexo, Nami. Se llama sexo.

Nami pudo escuchar como algunos de los comensales cercanos se ahogaba tras esa sencilla palabra de la mujer.

\- ¡Cómo sea! -contestó un poco avergonzada. -Lo digo porque ambos son del tipo "dominante". Nunca hubiera pensado que congeniarías tanto con él en ese sentido.

-Tal vez sea eso lo que lo vuelve tan excitante, el que ninguno de los dos cedamos ante el otro… es rico.

Y era cierto, a Robin le gustaba ese reto que representaba dominar a Zoro, pero a veces se lo imaginaba a su total merced y… solo pensarlo hacía que se mojara un poco. Apretó las piernas.

-Tal vez con un poco de trabajo logre domarlo. -La risa de Nami fue un poco estruendosa.

-Intenta con unas cadenas y sedantes, si no, dudo mucho que puedas.

Y como si una gran revelación la hubiese golpeado sonrió.

-Cadenas no, pero tal vez… Dime Nami, necesito hacer unas compras, ¿Me acompañas?

Nami la miró intrigada.

-No iremos a barrios raros… si quieres drogas en mi universidad seguro que encontramos.

.

.

.

Zoro había llegado a la ciudad, momentos antes había recibido un mensaje de Robin y su emoción no hacía más que crecer. Prácticamente desde que salió (desde antes de llamarle), había tenido una erección que ahora era casi permanente. No podía esperar más, solo deseaba llegar ya.

Era cierto que era bastante más joven en comparación a Robin, pero en cuanto a experiencia podía compararse bastante a ella. Era consciente de la percepción que muchas mujeres tenían de él y supo aprovecharla, pero con Robin se sintió bendecido de haberse cruzado en su camino, ya no pensaba en nadie más.

Hizo una parada rápida para comprar unos dulces de café que tanto le gustaba a Robin, una rosa blanca y condones… claro, no era tonto.

Minutos pasaron para que retomara su camino y poco después llegó al departamento de la bella mujer.

Se apresuró a subir y tocó a la puerta.

-…

Nadie contestó. Toco de nuevo.

-…

Su teléfono sonó. Un mensaje de Robin, la enorme sonrisa de Zoro reflejaba tantísimo.

"La llave está en mi buzón".

-Así que quieres jugar, mujer…

Le gustaba torturarlo, el buzón estaba en el primer piso y tenía que hacer todo el recorrido, pero claro, eso no lo iba a detener. Salió corriendo bajando y subiendo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero acalorándolo (aún más). Abrió la puerta lentamente, se asomó y miró dentro. Y ahí estaba ella, recargada en el marco de la puerta que llevaba a su habitación, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que lo penetraban intensamente.

-Hola preciosa. -Se acercó rápidamente a ella para besarla intensamente, pero fue detenido bruscamente por ella deteniendo su avance con su mano.

Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. Ladeo la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

-Estás sudado.

-Culpa a la personita que me obligó a subir y bajar 16 pisos. ¿No quieres limpiar mi sudor?

Robin le clavó los ojos, Zoro sonrió. Ella negó con la cabeza y señaló con la mano hacia el baño.

-Ducha. Ahora.

Zoro se sintió un poco… intrigado, no estaba enfadada, de eso estaba seguro. Pero estaba bien, pensó. Le seguiría el juego solo por ahora.

 _Solo por ahora._

Sin decir nada comenzó a desvestirse frente a ella, sin quitarle la vista de los ojos en ningún momento. Ella le sostenía la mirada sin complicación. Zoro se detuvo antes de desabrocharse el pantalón.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme? -Silencio. - ¿No?, está bien.

Y de un tirón se quitó el pantalón quedando completamente desnudo frente a la pelinegra. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacía ella. Ella ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Me acompañas? -Dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella, pero fue detenido de la misma manera.

-El baño está por allá. -Dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Zoro rio suavemente. La miró caminar y no pudo evitar mirar su trasero.

-Si… me encanta como se mueve ese culo cuando caminas…

Robin solo le mostró el dedo medio antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Esta vez Zoro rio mas fuerte.

Era un poco frustrante, en verdad quería besarla… quizás abrazarla un poco, pero estaba bien, ya tendría tiempo. Por lo mientras haría lo que ella le decía. Tomó su miembro casi erecto en su totalidad y murmuró para sí mismo "tranquilo, ya casi".

No tardó más de 10 minutos en ducharse, quería tranquilizarse un poco, la noche aún era joven. Se secó el cuerpo y el cabello, se enredó una toalla a la cintura y salió. Pudo ver que su ropa ya no estaba en la sala así que se dirigió a la habitación.

-Ahí estás…

Y sí, ahí estaba ella. Vestida con un conjunto de lencería negra, de esa lencería que ella amaba usar y a él le encantaba verla usar. Se acercó a ella, pensó que lo detendría, pero no fue así, así que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y la besó, profundizó el beso, mezclado de tantas cosas pasión y amor principalmente, claro, saliva también.

\- ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y rozando sus labios hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca.

-Hueles rico.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, gruñó y se deshizo de la toalla. Ya no podía ni quería esperar más.

Era su turno de tomar las riendas.

La tomó de las piernas, cargándola. La levantó provocando que los pechos de Robin quedaran a la altura de su rostro, no pudo evitar hundirse entre ellos. Era una sensación casi divina.

Rodeo la cama para poder depositarla ahí. Ella se tendió sobre la cama de manera que Zoro podía disfrutar de aquella imagen que provocaba su cuerpo. La respiración de ambos era agitada.

Zoro tomó su miembro con una mano, estaba muy excitado, cualquier movimiento que Robin hiciese lo excitaba tremendamente, por insignificante que fuese.

Zoro se puso sobre ella, Robin había abierto una brecha para que él la atacara directo al cuello. Claro, el peliverde no la desaprovecharía.

Pero fue detenido nuevamente, de la misma manera. Frustrante.

-Vas muy aprisa.

Eres una mujer muy malvada…

-Gracias.

Robin se incorporó, apartando a Zoro y obligándolo a ponerse a él debajo. Se sentó sobre él. La enorme erección de Zoro se amoldó perfectamente en su entrepierna. Se reclinó un poco sobre su torso presionando sus pechos a él. Y detuvo sus manos que ya buscaban acariciarla.

\- ¿Sabes?

¿Mmm? -murmulló Zoro sin poder evitar hundirse en sus pechos y saborearlos. Claro, encontraría una forma.

-Esta tarde, cuando llamaste. Nami mencionó algo bastante interesante.

El peliverde levantó el rostro, intrigado. ¿A qué venía Nami en esto? Robin continuó.

-Te has dado cuenta que tanto tú como yo somos muy dominantes?

-Claro… ¿te molesta?

-Para nada. Pero tuve una idea. -Y volvió a levantarse.

-Después de eso fui de compras.

-Lo noté, ese hermoso conjunto es nuevo.

-Ella se miró a sí mismo, claro, posando de manera "distraídamente sexy".

-Lo sé, pero esto no es para ti. -Se acercó a su cómoda y de un cajón sacó una bolsa de una de esas tiendas súper finas (y bastante caras). De ella sacó un montón de pañuelos de seda, y los arrojó sobre la cama.

\- ¿Pañuelos?

-No, no. Dijo Robin. Yo no veo pañuelos.

Zoro se sintió un poco… tonto.

Nuevamente Robin se acercó a él y se arrodilló frente a él. Sí tenía el pende Zoro muy cerca de su rostro. De manera intencionalmente intentó alcanzar un pañuelo detrás de Zoro acercando su rostro al miembro viril del peliverde que solo por sentir su respiración se estremeció.

\- ¿Ves esto? -Le dijo mostrándole el pañuelo. Zoro asintió. Robin tomó una de las muñecas de Zoro y ató el pañuelo a su muñeca y repitió lo mismo con su otra mano.

Definitivamente no entendía lo que pasaba. Robin le indicó que se acomodará en la cama. Robin hizo que levantara ambos brazos sobre la cabeza y se sujetará de la cabecera de la cama. Y de un rápido movimiento se subió sobre él.

Se recostó sobre él, acariciando sus piernas, subiendo por su torso y sus brazos. Lo besó un poco por el torso y cuello y se acercó a su oído.

-Son cadenas…

Confundido, no entendía nada, se estaba tornando muy surrealista.

-Verás… me encantas, todo de ti. Me fascina lo dominante e indomable que puedes ser, pero esta vez… no será así. Zoro no dijo una palabra, solo escuchaba. – Estás cadenas son muy fuertes… ¿quieres saber cuánto?

Zoro tragó saliva

-Son tan fuertes como lo permita tu voluntad… veamos qué tan fuerte es.

Un enorme bufido salió del pecho de Zoro, no lo podía creer… esta situación era demasiado, era inconcebible… era excitante.

-Así que ahora estoy expuesto a tu voluntad, ¿cierto?

-Silencio… -Robin tomó un pañuelo más y lo colocó suavemente sobre su boca. -O tendré que amordazarte.

Zoro gruñó, esto iba a ser interesante.

Robin colocó un par de pañuelos más en los tobillos de Zoro simulando lo mismo que en sus manos. Zoro no se movía, solo la observaba, era claro que no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, Claro que no, él no era así. Pero se la habían puesto muy difícil (y dura).

Sí, definitivamente Robin lo iba a poner a prueba.

Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Zoro, cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, claro, evitando tocar aquel que más deseaba Zoro que le tocara.

-Pareces ansioso. -Zoro intentó levantar la cabeza, pero el pañuelo sobrepuesto sobre su boca se deslizaba fácilmente. Maldijo.

Y sin previo aviso Robin tomó su pene apretándolo bastante fuerte logrando un gemido ahogado de Zoro. Su sonrisa salía inconscientemente, casi podía sentir como babea al sentir los espasmos de aquel duro falo. Acercó su boca al miembro erecto y lo besó. Zoro reconoció esa sensación inmediatamente.

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños al imaginar lo que podía venir ahora, estuvo a punto de bajar su brazo, pero reaccionó a tiempo, su mente se ponía borrosa. Solo podía aguantar y esperar.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro, quieres algo? -Dijo ella burlonamente. Con una mano tomaba el pene moviéndola de arriba abajo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el glande suavemente.

El peliverde gritaba internamente y gruñía externamente. Ya no podía esperar más, deseaba que Robin le hiciera una felación ahora ¡Ya! Pero las palabras de Robin regresaban a su mente.

" _Estas cadenas son muy fuertes… tanto como lo permita tu voluntad"._

Maldita mujer… le había ganado… no importaba lo mucho que el resistiera, no importaba si él se mantenía inmóvil toda la noche y Robin hiciera su voluntad, ella ya había ganado. Pero conservaría su orgullo de hombre, lo haría.

Para Robin no era difícil leer a las personas, incluido Zoro, pero en ese momento él era un libro totalmente abierto, se estaba excitando, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más, pero incluso ella misma deseaba hacerlo ya.

De un movimiento rápido se llevó aquel erecto pene a la boca engulléndolo completamente. Zoro solo se estremeció… por fin.

¡Joder! Que bien se sentía, Robin lo había hecho muchas veces, pero esta vez era muy diferente, claro que sí. Era miles de veces mejor. La humedad de su boca y la manera en que la lengua de Robin se movía, la suavidad de sus labios y la profundidad… carajo… increíble.

Robin comenzó a lamer su pene, a acariciarlo con su lengua, desde la base a la punta, a estrujarlo. A Zoro le encantaba. Cada vez que lo introducía a su boca sentía como Zoro movía inconscientemente sus caderas.

Se detuvo, pero continuó con su mano. Se limpió un poco la boca, ya podía sentir su propia humedad y jugó un poco con su vagina introduciendo un par de dedos húmedos en ella. Soltó un casi inaudible gemido.

-Te portaste bien… se acercó a su rostro y lo beso por todos lados, excepto la boca que claro, estaba "amordazada".

Robin se incorporó de manera en que Zoro podía verla claramente sin tener que moverse. Se deshizo de su sostén exponiendo sus enormes pechos. Los apretujó un poco con sus brazos.

\- ¿Te gustan? -Zoro solo soltó un "Mhm" afirmando a su pregunta.

Robin volvió a llevar una de sus manos a su húmeda entrepierna, cada contacto provocaba un espasmo en todo su cuerpo y un ligero gemido, Zoro lo notaba a pesar de no poder ver con total claridad aquel precioso lugar. Robin sacó su mano y la acercó al rostro de Zoro mostrándole esa humedad.

El peliverde salivaba, quería comerla ahí mismo… maldita mujer… solo se limitó a inspirar.

Robin llevó esa mano a uno de sus pezones acariciándolo, ya de por sí se encontraba bastante erecto, pero eso la excitó mucho, a ambos. Repitió el proceso de principio a fin. En ese momento sintió como si el orgasmo llegaría únicamente de la propia excitación que sentía.

Acercó sus pechos al rostro de su compañero, aún podían verse húmedos sus pezones, se veían deliciosos. La lucha interna de Zoro por llevárselos a la boca era increíble, indescriptible, pero aguantaba ¿cómo? Bueno, digamos que se trataba de orgullo puro.

Robin rozaba sus pezones contra el rostro del peliverde, su nariz, mejillas, frente, ojos, incluso sobre el pañuelo, sintiendo como Zoro apretaba los labios al sentir ese contacto a través de la fina tela.

Robin se puso de pie sobre la cama. Comenzó a jugar con los pequeños hilitos de sus bragas.

-Dime… ¿quieres que me las quite?

Como podía, Zoro decía que sí, lo quería, lo deseaba, su tesoro al final del arcoíris, lo deseaba.

Y así, Robin quedó completamente desnuda y expuesta. Excitada, emocionada, húmeda. Irresistible.

\- ¿Quieres probar? -Invitaba al peliverde abriendo sus labios vaginales exponiendo su vagina totalmente… -Si lo quieres…ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

 _Maldita mujer…_

Zoro no lo resistió más… se corrió. Robin se sorprendió. No, no de mala manera, Zoro definitivamente se estaba resistiendo de una manera casi inhumana y no se iba a dar por vencido. Sus piernas se debilitaron, ella estaba en una situación similar. Sentía que podía terminar igual. Lo miró directamente a los ojos… sus rostros estaban completamente rojos, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria.

Se sentó sobre su torso Zoro sintió la humedad sobre él.

Robin utilizó su mano para limpiar lo más que pudiese de aquella inesperada corrida. Probó un poco, y decidió jugar un poco con su clítoris. Se acomodó a modo de que Zoro pudiese verla en plenitud.

El contacto fue increíble, ambos fluidos la excitaron tanto, ya no reprimía su voz, la dejaba fluir libremente, se dedicó al placer total. La posición en la que se encontraba la dejaba a la altura precisa, con su mano libre jugaba con el pene de Zoro y lo lamía ocasionalmente. Zoro también se dedicaba al placer…y a contenerse.

No paso mucho hasta que Robin llegara a su propio orgasmo, su cuerpo se convulsionaba completamente, sus gemidos eran entrecortados y los espasmos violentos. Quedó inmóvil durante segundos, para Zoro parecían horas, quería continuar ya. De verdad lo necesitaba.

Robin se recompuso, Zoro lo notó al sentir de nuevo el tacto de su mano y humedad de su boca. Momentos después, lo encaró.

-Te has portado maravillosamente, sabes… te mereces tu premio.

 _¡SÍ!_

Gritó internamente Zoro.

Robin se acomodó, ella también lo deseaba ya. Tomo el pene con su mano y lo acomodó, lentamente comenzó a bajar, el pene de Zoro entraba lentamente, y con gran facilidad se abría paso por su húmeda vagina, a cada segundo la sensación se duplicaba, maravilloso.

Por fin, estaba dentro de ella, sentía que se correría de nuevo en cualquier momento, Robin se encontraba igual, respiraba pesadamente, reunía fuerzas y se concentraba para no correrse.

Levantó la mirada, lo vio a los ojos y se inclinó sobre el…

-Te tengo un reto… -Zoro escuchó atentamente… quien termine primero… podrá hacer esto con el otro, cómo quiera, cuando quiera… d…donde quiera.

 _Maldita mujer… la amaba._

Zoro asintió. Bien, su trabajo era resistir, no iba a ser fácil… pero tendría que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza de cualquier modo.

Robin estaba en iguales condiciones, lo sabía, por eso lo hacía. La idea nunca fue sentirse superior a él, quería disfrutar y que el disfrutara, experimentar y probar. Quería hacer tantas cosas con él.

Y lentamente, comenzó a moverse, movimientos suaves de cadera, circulares, arriba y abajo aumentando la intensidad poco a poco. Elevándose tanto y volviendo a meterlo hasta la base tantas veces como pudiese.

Duro, intenso.

Robin comenzó a besar los pectorales de Zoro, pasaba su lengua por aquel duro cuerpo y recordó algo.

 _Hacer que grites mi nombre, arañes mi espalda y muerdas mi cuello…_

Y claro que lo iba a hacer. Comenzó a morder cada parte que podía, lo arañaba como su propia posición le permitieses. Zoro solo gruñía, cada vez más intensamente.

Estaba perdiendo, y no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente expuesto a la voluntad de Robin, no aún, no caería sin dar un poco de pelea.

Robin sintió como si el aire se escapara de sus pulmones… solo había conseguido una manera de mover sus caderas sin "romper las cadenas".

Ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más… era cuestión de tiempo, el placer no podía ser más intenso.

Robin lo miró directo a los ojos, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, los de él completamente extasiados. A Robin ya no le interesaba perder, solo quería alcanzar aquel intenso e increíble orgasmo junto a él, pero no quería que llegase así, quería sus labios.

Se deshizo de la "mordaza" que le había puesto, Zoro se sorprendió e instintivamente gritó

\- ¡Robin!

Los labios de Robin se apoderaron de los de Zoro en un intenso beso un beso que bastaría para llevarlos al orgasmo deseado…

A Zoro un poco antes que a ella.

Increíble.

Tal ve minutos, más o menos. Se quedaron en esa posición intentando recuperar la cordura y un poco de fuerza.

.

.

.

Robin había "desencadenado" a Zoro y habían continuado fornicado ahora con la total libertad y con esa pasión que los caracterizaba. Ya no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero sus cuerpos no resistirían mucho más y ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama…

Zoro había tomado una sábana un poco más "limpia" con la que ambos se cubrieron, ambos abrazados.

-No sé cómo se te ocurren estas cosas… pero ¡maldita sea! Fue jodidamente increíble.

-Solo pensé en ti y en mi… y sale. No es mi culpa que mis pensamientos sean tan… sucios.

-Nadie te reclamaría eso. Yo estoy encantado.

-Robin se abrazó más a él.

-Sabes… por mucho he pensado en la clase de relación que tenemos.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual, hermosa.

\- ¿Y qué dices?

-Que no necesitamos formalizar la relación como tal, tú y yo ya pasamos ese "nivel" hace tiempo. Somos más que una pareja, de eso estoy seguro. Y quiero seguir más adelante contigo, seguir sin detenernos, y que seas solo para mí. En fin, lo descubriremos… eso tenlo por seguro, hay amor, hay comprensión y sobre todo sexo.

Zoro rio, Robin le sonrió y lo besó tiernamente. Un beso prolongado.

-Eso me recuerda, yo gané la apuesta…

-Solo por segundos… pero no pondré ni una excusa.

-Así me gusta… ya se me ocurren nuevas ideas.

-Y yo estoy ansioso por probarlas…


End file.
